Piercings
by Fifi McFu
Summary: It started out as a dare, so why the hell was Naruto pressed up against a bathroom wall with a sexy body piercer kneeling between his legs? SasuNaru One Shot


_Well, this was unexpected. I suddenly came up with this idea on the weekend and my mind would not let it rest until I had gotten the whole thing written down! No idea how I got this idea, possibly I was attacked by rabid plot bunnies in my sleep.  
Anyway, here is my first SasuNaru oneshot! It's pretty epic by my oneshot standards, it's sixteen pages in MS Word with size 10 font o.O 11,240 words... I've never written such a long one-shot before XD  
And no, this isn't the giftfic for Phoenixandashes that I mention in my V-blog XD I'm still working on that. It currently stands at 15,000 words XD  
Writing this story made me miss my labret bar T.T Maybe I will get some spiderbites when I finish my work placement and can have silly facial stuff again.  
**Warnings: **Extremely seme Sasuke, not so uke Naruto. Slight hinting at pain fetishes. Detailed description of how a lip piercing is done. And most importantly, porn. Lots of porn._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. All characters mentioned are copyrighted trademarks of Masashi Kishimoto. I am just playing with the characters for my own entertainment.  
_**

* * *

Piercings**

It's common knowledge that all men are driven by two things: their hormones and their egos. And this fact is often the explanation for the stupid things that men do when they gather in groups. There can be other external influences, such as drugs and alcohol, but ultimately it is the combination of a man's pride and his raging need to prove his masculinity that provokes such things as jumping off of bridges 'for a laugh', or shaving off each other's eyebrows. Even the most emasculated, homosexual men suffer from this to some degree. They are prisoners of their own testosterone.

This lethal combination was the exact reason why Uzumaki Naruto found himself staring in horror at a photograph of a man with a piercing through his… oh god; he didn't even want to _think_ about how sparse the man's sanity was to let someone near that area with a long, sharp needle. Kiba's dare was starting to look tame in comparison to _that_.

The brunet appeared to have realised this. "Holy fucking shit!" he hollered, bouncing up and down and pointing at the photograph like an excited two year old that has caught sight of something shiny. Naruto cringed as a few people turned to stare at them. They were in the middle of a shopping mall, for Christ's sake! Didn't Kiba have any concept of this fact? Moreover, didn't it count as public indecency to display such a horrific photograph in a shop window?

Kiba was still excited. "Dude, you should _totally_ get-"

"_Fuck off_, Kiba." His brown-haired friend recoiled slightly and Naruto was pleased when he did not persist with this new, more radical idea. The original dare was bad enough as it was without Kiba adding to it. He was going to get sacked for sure anyway after this little shenanigan. There was no way that old Tsunade would tolerate facial piercings in the Fire and Rescue Service. He could, of course, just say no. But Naruto had never, _ever_ forfeited a dare in his life. And he wasn't going to start now. His ego was too big to puncture now, it would fucking explode all over the place.

"You're just chicken," Kiba muttered. Naruto ignored the jibe, knowing that if he rose to it he would indeed end up doing something much more extreme for the sake of his self-importance. Damn Kiba and his stupid dares!

"Come on, I wanna get this over with," the blond muttered, elbowing his way past the over-excited brunet and Gaara, who was peering at a jewellery display with a bored expression. Naruto stormed into the parlour, which was empty save for a small red-headed girl sitting behind the front desk. His friends followed in his wake, Kiba still yapping away.

"Okay but don't forget, we get to choose where you get it done, and the jewellery!"

The girl looked up as the three boys blustered into the shop. She was a tiny little thing, with thick-framed black glasses and an impressive tribal tattoo spread over her breast bone. She put down her nail file and stood up, leaning over the desk with a grin. "Can I help you boys?"

Kiba returned the smile with a toothy grin of his own, elbowing his way to the front of the group. "Hi there! We've dared this guy to get a lip piercing!"

Judging by the way that her facial expression didn't change much, the girl saw this kind of thing every day. It seemed that more men were victim to dare-piercings than Naruto had previously thought. The girl gave Naruto an appreciative once-over and smiled at him. "Whereabouts then?"

Kiba grabbed Naruto's forearm and jerked the blond forward so that he nearly fell over the desk. "Right here!" the brunet said enthusiastically, jabbing his finger to the left hand corner of Naruto's mouth. "With one of those cool black rings with a ball on it, 'cause Naruto's got that whole surfer thing going on!"

The girl seemed to agree with this statement. "Sounds good," she said with a smile. She ducked under the desk and emerged with a huge white case full of compartments of different rings and bars. She showed them a few that Naruto could choose from, and Kiba and Gaara selected one for him. It was part of the dare after all.

The girl (who introduced herself as Karin) handed Naruto a clipboard with a consent form attached to it and directed him to the seating area to fill it out. He mooched over to one of the sofas, feeling a coil of dread curling in the pit of his stomach. Well, maybe dread was the wrong word. He wasn't scared; pain was not something he was afraid of. He already had his whirlpool tattoo on his stomach (product of another of Kiba's dares, but Kiba had fang tattoos on his face from that endeavour and Gaara had a kanji on his forehead, so they were all equal there). Nervous was probably the right word for what he was feeling, though he was fairly sure that it wasn't pretty little butterflies that were flitting about in his stomach. It felt more like vultures.

The form asked the standard questions – his name, age, contact details and any medical conditions he might have. Whilst he filled it in, trying his hardest to keep his handwriting legible, Gaara paid for the piercing fee and the jewellery. He had (oh so kindly) volunteered his wallet for the endeavour when Naruto had tried to use being broke as a viable excuse to not get the piercing. Kiba jabbered away to Karin about god knows what. Probably about what he had for breakfast that morning, knowing Kiba.

Naruto had just signed the dotted line and thus sold his soul to the devil when a door to one of the booths opened and a man stepped out. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and seemed totally unperturbed by the air conditioning in the shop. Naruto found himself staring. The guy was pretty ripped. His skin was kind of pale, but it suited him, and he had a tall, lean build with just the right amount of muscle. On top of that, he had this sexy, emo haircut with raven black bangs that fell messily in his ridiculously perfect face, and his eyes were as black as nightmares.

In short, he was definitely Naruto's type.

The guy didn't even look at Naruto as he strode over to the desk and spoke briefly to Karin. She nodded at something Naruto couldn't hear and then pointed at the blond. The black-haired man looked over his shoulder at Naruto and then back at Karin, nodding once. Then he turned and walked back into his booth.

Naruto surreptitiously checked his face for drool. He didn't often find himself attracted to guys, but when he did, he usually fell hard. He had pretty high standards when it came to men, because despite being bisexual he preferred women in general. But every now and then there would be a man who could make him forget completely why he had ever liked boobs in the first place. And this guy had done just that. Heck, Naruto thought he might even be willing to bottom for a man like that. And _that_ was a definite first.

He realised he was staring at the space where the man had been and shook himself out of his reverie. He stood up and showed Karin that he was done with the consent form.

"Okay," she said, nodding. She took it from him and then asked him to follow her, proceeding to lead him into none other than the sex god's booth. The guy was sat on a low black stool, fiddling with his nipple piercing. He looked up and took the consent form and the black ring Gaara and Kiba had picked out from Karin, who then went back out and invited Naruto's friends in to watch.

"Man this is going to be so cool!" Kiba yelled, barging into the room and nearly knocking over a full length mirror behind the door. The black-haired man glared at him.

"Sit down and shut up or you can wait outside for him." His voice was deep and throaty and full of annoyance. The guy looked at Naruto once Kiba and Gaara had sat themselves down on the visitors' chairs in the corner, poking each other like kindergarteners. "On the bed." The guy jerked his head at an examining table. Naruto found himself fighting against getting a boner at the blatant innuendo that the man may or may not have consciously put into his command. Being ordered around by this guy was going straight to Naruto's groin as it was.

Naruto sat down on the examining table, the blue tissue paper rustling. The guy picked up his consent form and read it over, occasionally sending a glare Kiba's way when he got too loud.

"Naruto, huh?" Jesus, how could this guy make even his _name_ sound sexy? It rolled off his tongue like chocolate. Naruto didn't speak for fear that he might squeak, and just nodded. "I'm Sasuke," the man continued. He had taken a pair of tweezers and now picked up the black jewellery and dropped it in a little tub of disinfectant. "You ever had a piercing before?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I had my ear done a couple of years ago." He showed the man his tragus piercing, which was in perfect condition. Naruto took good care of it when he got it done, and his body healed fast so he had never had any problems with it.

Sasuke made a sound of approval. "Good, so you know how to look after your piercing? Obviously it'll be a little different because it's a flesh piercing, not cartilage, but the principle is essentially the same."

"Yeah, I just need to leave it alone and clean it a couple of times a day with salt water, right?"

"Or any antiseptic wound wash," Sasuke added. He was rifling through a set of drawers which appeared to contain lots of blister-packaged needles. He picked one out and set it on the side, and then picked up a red pen. "So whereabouts is this going?"

Kiba stepped in then and showed Sasuke exactly where he and Gaara wanted the piercing to go and Naruto shivered as the cold nib of the felt tip was pressed to the corner of his mouth, marking Sasuke's target. Then Kiba was told to shut up and sit down again, which he did so meekly much to Naruto's relief. Sasuke wiped the area with a disinfecting wipe.

"Okay, so mouth piercings heal really quickly because of the natural healing properties of saliva," Sasuke said in a tone that showed he had said this line many times before. "It should heal within about two weeks, and then you can change the jewellery about a fortnight after that. But in the first two weeks, try to not to knock it or fiddle with it. We also discourage kissing and oral sex for the first fortnight."

Kiba let out a loud bark of a laugh that made everyone jump. "Ha! It's not like he's getting any anyway!"

Naruto made a silent note to kill Kiba when this was finished. He could see Sasuke was thinking similar thoughts – the man's pierced eyebrow was twitching.

"If you have any problems, come back and we can give you advice on how to look after it," Sasuke continued. He rummaged in a drawer and pulled out a clamp-like contraption that looked a bit like a torture device to Naruto. The blond swallowed.

Sasuke fitted the clamp to the corner of his lower lip, and Naruto tried to ignore the way the man's gloved fingers brushing over his mouth sent little jolts of pleasure through his skin. Once Sasuke had his lip clamped in a way that probably was not at all attractive, he sprayed some numbing spray on the area and then he unwrapped the needle, showing Naruto that it was brand new and had never been used.

"So, I'm going to pierce it from the inside out, and even though I've numbed the area you'll still feel a sting as I do so," the raven-haired man murmured. Naruto was extremely aware of how close Sasuke's body was to his, and how _shirtless_ the guy was. "Then you'll probably feel some pain as I fit the jewellery in."

Naruto could faintly hear Kiba making excited noises in the background, followed by yelps as Gaara backhanded him and told him to shut up. But he barely noticed. Sasuke was right in his personal space and fiddling about with Naruto's lip. He could smell the Axe deodorant that Sasuke had used, and see the little black tattoo on the man's right shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked once he had gotten everything prepared. Naruto made a positive noise because he couldn't speak. He clenched his fingers into the tissue of the examining table and Sasuke smirked. "Need someone to hold your hand?" Naruto just glared at him.

"Right, I'll count down from three and then do it. Try not to move." Sasuke picked up the needle and moved it into position. Naruto didn't know where to look, but in the end he settled for looking into Sasuke's eyes, which he found were surprisingly soothing and warm despite their onyx colour. Sasuke smiled at him very briefly, a gesture that only Naruto caught.

"Three, two, one." Sasuke whispered, and then Naruto made a (very manly) whimper as the needle pierced his lip. There was a stinging sensation as Sasuke expertly replaced the needle with the black hoop and then an uncomfortable aching as the little black ball was slotted into place. It was over before he knew it.

"All done," Sasuke said briskly, scooting back on his stool and picking up a card with lots of information written on it. Naruto blinked at how quickly the procedure had gone and Kiba whooped with approval at his new fashion statement.

"There's a mirror over there," Sasuke said as he started to scribble something on the information card, nodding his head in the direction of the full-length mirror Kiba had almost knocked over earlier. Naruto got off the bench and stumbled over to the mirror, feeling a little lightheaded. He grinned though when he saw the piercing. The black of the jewellery looked great against his tanned skin and was set off nicely by his blond hair. It really added to his surfer style. Kiba and Gaara had made a good choice. He resisted the urge to touch it and turned around.

He was about to slur out a thank you around his numb lip and new piercing when his vision suddenly went black and spotty. Kiba yelled as Naruto's legs buckled. The blond leaned heavily against the door, breathing deeply and wondering what the hell was going on. He felt sick and couldn't see anything. He didn't have full control of his limbs. The next thing he knew, strong hands were hooking under his armpits and he was being lifted like a child, and then he was plonked back on the examining table.

"It happens sometimes," he heard Sasuke explaining as he fought a wave of unprecedented nausea. "It's the adrenaline. You'll be fine in a couple of minutes."

Naruto nodded, still not able to see anything. Sasuke chased Kiba and Gaara out when they started chatting loudly, telling them that their friend would be out in a minute. It occurred to Naruto as he sucked in deep breaths that he and Sasuke were now alone in the booth.

"Do you want some water?" Sasuke asked as Naruto's vision began to clear. The blond nodded and Sasuke opened a small mini-fridge under the desk, pulling out a chilled bottle. He rummaged in a cupboard and found a straw, dropping it in the bottle and handing it to Naruto who took it gratefully.

"Thanks," Naruto mumbled clumsily. He sounded like an idiot thanks to the numbing spray which was going to be in effect for about an hour. His lip was throbbing profusely now. He took a sip of water and sighed as some of his nausea went away.

Sasuke picked up the card he had been writing on. "This is a little pamphlet telling you how to look after the piercing. The shop's number is on there so you can call us if you have any problems, or you can come in and ask for me and I'll help you out." Sasuke pressed the pamphlet into Naruto's hand as the blond drank down the rest of the water, feeling his light-headedness go away. The sick feeling was replaced by shivering adrenaline. Naruto hadn't thought that getting a needle stabbed through his lip could be such an intimate experience. Sasuke had held his gaze the entire time and the way he had pushed the needle in had felt almost… erotic to Naruto. He had never felt so turned on in his life. Maybe he got off on pain more than he previously thought?

Sasuke was eyeing him with amusement. "You okay?" he asked as Naruto drained the water bottle. Naruto nodded. "It looks great," Sasuke said then. Naruto blinked. Was that supposed to be… flirting? Sasuke was smirking at him as he leaned back on his stool, arms rested on the desk behind him and showing his well-built chest. His skinny-jeans clad legs were spread out in a casual pose that automatically focused Naruto's gaze to Sasuke's crotch.

"Um, thanks," Naruto mumbled. He carefully climbed off the table, standing up slowly to make sure he didn't black out again. Sasuke stood up as well. He was at least four or five inches taller than Naruto, and that was saying something because Naruto was 5'10". Sasuke placed a hand on the blond's shoulder to steady him when Naruto wobbled slightly, and Naruto felt Sasuke's body heat permeating through his thin white summer vest.

"Go and have some junk food," Sasuke said as they emerged into the main shop area. Kiba was leaning on the desk and chatting to Karin, evidently trying to get her number, and Gaara was looking at a photograph of a person with a full body tattoo. Sasuke continued; "The sugar will do you good."

"Right," Naruto said. Sasuke had removed his hand when they had come out into the shop, and his shoulder felt cold without it. "Well, thanks for… stabbing my face and everything."

Sasuke snorted. "Anytime, Naruto." There it was again; the way Sasuke rolled his name around in his mouth like it was candy or something. Sasuke's voice was just pure sex dammit!

"Well, let's get going then!" Kiba said, grabbing Naruto by the arm. "I heard you have to eat junk food, so I vote McDonalds!"

"See you next time you do a dare!" Karin called out after them. Kiba waved enthusiastically behind him as he herded Naruto and Gaara out of the shop, and then finally there was blessed silence. Sasuke rubbed his temples. Man, that Kiba guy was loud. He had the feeling Naruto could be as well, when he wasn't about to get stabbed in the face.

Naruto. He was an interesting guy. Sasuke hadn't missed the appreciative looks the blond had given him, and he certainly didn't mind them. He had meant what he said when he had told Naruto that his new piercing looked good. The guy may have been a little smaller than him and not as well built, but he was toned and tanned and his eyes were a really shocking shade of blue. Couple that with his style of dress (he had been wearing a white sleeveless vest and bright red board shorts), and you had a major hottie on your hands.

Karin noticed the way he was staring after the blond and smiled to herself. Sasuke had found a new toy to play with.

* * *

A week passed. Amazingly, Tsunade didn't fire Naruto, although he did get a pay reduction. Gaara offered to pay him the money he had lost, since it was his and Kiba's fault, but Naruto declined. Even though Gaara was rich, Naruto hated taking money from him. Besides, it was only a hundred bucks, and he had savings. He would be fine.

He cleaned the piercing as instructed, and though it was extremely tempting to fiddle with it, he left it alone. He was thankful for the protective visor he wore as a fire-fighter; else the toxic fumes could have played havoc with the wound and caused an infection. But the piercing was healing up nicely, and hadn't even crusted over. The skin looked fresh and healthy and healed and it was only a week on.

It was the Saturday after he got the piercing, and Kiba had dragged him out to a pub to watch some basketball game that was on the TV. Why they couldn't watch it at home, Naruto didn't know. But the evening was light and warm, and everyone was wearing shorts and t-shirts. Kiba and Naruto sat outside in the garden on one of the benches whilst they waited for the game to start, drinking Irish cider and wolf-whistling at girls.

The piercing was going down a treat with the ladies, Naruto had discovered. He found that he had started dressing to compliment it. Instead of his usual garish orange clothes that he liked to wear, he was dressed tonight in a loose white button-down shirt and stonewashed denim shorts. He wore his blue jewel necklace around his neck as well as a thong choker with a shark tooth on it, and had several different coloured string bracelets around one arm. Girls really liked it when he went to town on the surfer accessories, he had found.

Despite the attention he was getting though, he found himself apathetic to the advances of the many women around him, something which Kiba didn't mind because he got the girls once Naruto had brushed them off. Naruto couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. He'd only spoken with the guy for a maximum of twenty minutes but he had really felt a connection with the raven-haired body piercer. He wanted to see him again, chat to him in casual setting outside of the piercing shop. But Konoha was a big city. Unless he went back to the shop, he doubted he would ever bump into Sasuke by chance. He had never seen him before the day Naruto got his piercing, and he sure as hell would have noticed Sasuke if he had passed him in the street. Not only was the guy about 6'3", he was also the most gorgeous example of the male species that Naruto had ever laid eyes on. Apart from himself, of course.

Naruto pulled his shades down to cover his eyes as the light from the spectacular sunset hit him in the face. He loved the summer weather though. Everything felt so laid back and enjoyable, and he loved being able to wear shorts all the time. True, he was working overtime because of bush fires, but that was a part of the job. He enjoyed being a fire-fighter. He liked helping people, and he certainly didn't mind the attention he got from girls when he was wearing the yellow pants and black t-shirt and washing the engine out front.

He signalled to the waitress for two more ciders and finished the dregs of his Magners. He checked his watch. The game would be starting in about ten minutes. Kiba was chatting to a pretty dark-haired girl who had introduced herself as Hinata. She was perched on his knee and giggling bashfully as he openly complimented her. Naruto smiled. Kiba may be a serial flirt but he knew how to make a woman smile. He surveyed the beer garden from behind his shades observing the young people that were chatting on the grass or sprawled out on the benches.

And then, right in the corner, he spotted a head of messy, raven-black hair. He did a double-take, peering through his sunglasses at the back of the guy's head. He wasn't a hundred percent certain, but he was fairly sure that he knew who that duck butt belonged to. His stomach did an impressive gymnastic routine when the man turned his head to the side to light up a cigarette, and sure enough, it was Sasuke.

Naruto felt his mouth fall open and closed it quickly. What were the chances?! Of all the pubs in Konoha, Sasuke had chosen to go for a drink at this one! And he was alone! The opportunity was too good to pass up.

He made an excuse to Kiba, but he doubted the boy had heard him as he and Hinata were now busy exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. He took his cider from the waitress as she came over, and then sauntered across the garden, picking his way through the benches and older teens lying on the ground. He checked to make sure that it really was Sasuke, and then plonked himself down on the other side of the table, grinning broadly at the man.

Sasuke looked even better than he remembered, if not a little bit more dressed (to his chagrin). The taller man was wearing a tight black t-shirt with the legend 'Fuck you' scrawled across it in red, and loose black jeans that hung around his hips and showed the top of his designer boxers. A simple chain necklace was around his neck. The cigarette dangled from his lips as he looked at Naruto in surprise.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Naruto said with a salute. "Fancy seeing you here!"

Sasuke smirked and took a drag of his smoke, brushing off his surprise quickly. He held the toxic fumes in his lungs for a few seconds before expelling them through his mouth. "Hey, Naruto," he replied in that sinfully sexy voice. His eyes immediately trained in on Naruto's piercing. "Been looking after it then?"

Naruto beamed. "Sure have!" he said proudly, turning his face to the side so that Sasuke could get a better look. The raven-haired man leaned forward, his smoke dangling from his lips, and grasped Naruto's chin with one hand. Carefully, he brushed his finger over the skin around the piercing, his eyes widening a fraction.

"It's already healed," he muttered; smoke puffing into Naruto's face. The blond blinked and tried not to cough – he was enjoying the way Sasuke was holding his face as though he was about to kiss him. It was making his blood fizz and his nerve endings were tingling with excitement.

"Yeah, I heal fast," Naruto said nonchalantly. Sasuke's finger began to poke lightly at the piercing itself.

"Does it hurt at all?" the black-haired man asked incredulously.

"Nope. It was a bit tender for the first day or so but after that it hasn't been a problem."

"Unbelievable," Sasuke murmured, more to himself than to Naruto. Much to Naruto's disappointment, Sasuke released him and sat back, taking another drag on his cigarette and still eyeing him with concealed amazement.

"So, what ya doing here, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, noting that Sasuke did not have a drink. He signalled the waitress to get Sasuke a cider. "I've never seen you at this pub before."

Sasuke blew some smoke off to the side, watching the sun go down behind the roof tops. "I've never been here before," he admitted, looking sideways at Naruto. "This isn't the type of place I would usually visit."

"So why now?" Naruto took a long gulp of his cider, relishing the sharp, refreshing flavour.

Sasuke shrugged. "Felt like trying something new." He finished his cigarette and stubbed it out in the ashtray. "Do you come to this place often then, Naruto?"

"Yeah, Kiba and I live just around the corner," Naruto affirmed. "We're rooming until I save up enough to get my own place."

"What do you do?" Sasuke asked. The waitress appeared, placing a cider down for Sasuke and a bowl of peanuts. Naruto immediately grabbed a handful of the salty snack and tossed them back like pills.

"I'm a fire-fighter," he said proudly. "Been one for about four years now! I joined when I was nineteen."

Sasuke looked mildly surprised. "Really? I thought someone like you would have been working in a supermarket."

"Hey! Is that your twisted backwards way of saying you think I'm stupid?"

The body piercer smirked and took a swig of his drink. "Not at all. You just seemed far too childish to have a proper job."

"Humph, you can be a real bastard, Sasuke." Naruto grabbed another handful of peanuts, pouting. Despite himself, he found that he even enjoyed arguing with Sasuke. Anything was fine, so long as he was interacting with the man.

"So I've been told," Sasuke responded. He pulled out another cigarette, offering one to Naruto, who declined.

"I gave up smoking when I joined the service," Naruto said with a grin. "I get enough smoke every day without purposefully inhaling it as well."

"Fair enough," Sasuke muttered. He lit up his new smoke and took a long drag, wearing an expression bordering on absolute bliss as he did so. "You know, the game started about ten minutes ago."

The blond shrugged. "I've never been a fan of basketball. I only came because Kiba wanted to see it. But it doesn't seem like he's too keen to see it either," he added, leaning around Sasuke to see that Kiba and Hinata were _still_ making out. Props to Kiba, he moved fast.

"Hm, better that he's kissing someone than shouting off with that big mouth of his," Sasuke commented. He reached up and twiddled his eyebrow bar absently and then took his smoke from his mouth to exhale again. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, he is kind of loud. But so am I, so we go well together. Gaara is real quiet though, I suppose he's the sensible one of the group."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "The kid with red hair, eyeliner and a big kanji tattoo on his forehead? _He's_ the sensible one?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I dread to think what that makes you and mutt-face over there then."

"Well, Kiba's retarded, and I'm just awesome," Naruto said with a grin, his new piercing winking in the light of the candles that were now being lit as the sun disappeared completely, taking some warmth with it. A waitress came over and put a few tea lights on their table. Some speakers were set up outside and pop music was playing quietly in the background.

"So where do you live, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. The candle light was throwing seductive shadows on the man's face and Naruto was hard pressed not to stare.

"About a twenty minute walk from here," Sasuke said. "I live alone, so it's nice to get out and meet people. You meet a lot of interesting people in my line of work."

"I bet," Naruto said seriously. If that horrific photo he had seen in the shop window was anything to go by, Sasuke probably met some _very_ interesting people. "I remember when I got my tattoo done, there was a guy getting this huge dragon tattoo done on his chest, and it went all the way up the side of his face and he was actually considering getting some of it put on his freaking _eyeball!_"

"You have a tattoo?" Sasuke asked with interest.

"Yeah, Kiba dared me to get it," Naruto said, smirking bashfully. His life seemed to revolve around dares. He lifted his t-shirt and showed Sasuke the swirling tattoo on his toned abdomen. He didn't miss the glimmer of lust in Sasuke's eyes as he did so.

"Normally I would say that that is an awful tattoo," Sasuke remarked as the blond replaced his shirt, "but I have to say, it actually kind of suits you."

"Um, thanks?"

They fell into silence as they ran out of things to talk about. Naruto pushed his shades up on top of his head and glanced about the garden, noticing how empty it had become now that the basketball game was on. Kiba and Hinata were not making out anymore but were still snuggled up on their bench, kissing and chatting. Naruto noticed Sasuke grimace at the display of affection.

"Not a fan of PDA?" he laughed as Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"No, hetero displays of affection," Sasuke muttered. Naruto blinked. The body piercer lit up another cigarette.

"Dude, did you just admit you're gay?"

"What of it?" Sasuke asked. He blew a smoke ring and Naruto watched it with fascination for a moment.

"Well... I never would have pegged you as gay. Bisexual maybe, but not gay."

"Are you offended by it?" Sasuke was looking at him very intensely now, and his eyes were gleaming in the candlelight. Naruto realised that his eyes were not black, but were in fact very dark brown.

"Hey, I'm bi myself so I have no qualms with it!" Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of head awkwardly. He didn't like to broadcast his sexuality, as more than once in his life he had been called greedy because of it. What? He couldn't help liking both sexes!

"Hm," Sasuke murmured, as if mulling over the fact. They fell back into silence, and Naruto whipped out his phone to check his messages whilst Sasuke finished his cigarette. Naruto sent a message to his Dad, who had messaged him asking how he was doing, and as he snapped his cell shut Sasuke stood up and stretched.

"Leaving?" Naruto asked, and he couldn't keep the disappointment from his voice. Sasuke nodded and Naruto stood up, wanting to give the man a handshake or a hug or some sort of farewell.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again," Naruto said, extending his hand. Sasuke looked at it, and then grasped it with his own and yanked Naruto close, making the blond yelp in surprise. Sasuke leaned into Naruto's personal space, breathing in his ear.

"Come with me, I want to show you something," he murmured in a husky tone that went straight to Naruto's crotch. He didn't appear to be getting a choice, as Sasuke didn't let go of his hand as he turned and began to walk towards the pub entrance.

"I thought you were leaving?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke ignored him, leading him into the cloakroom area and pushing him into the disabled bathroom. "Hey! What the hell is going on?!" Naruto squawked indignantly as the black-haired man locked the door behind them.

"Shut up."

Naruto's felt the air leaving his lungs in a whoosh as he was shoved roughly against the wall. Sasuke was looking at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes, and Naruto thought for one moment that he was going to beat him up.

"Hey, what are you doing bastard?" he hissed, wincing at the pain in his back. He was going to have a bruise in the morning; Sasuke had shoved him that hard.

"I said, shut up," Sasuke muttered. One pale hand came up and grabbed a fistful of thick blond locks, and Naruto grunted as his head was jerked back at a painful angle. Despite the fear he felt coursing through his veins; he was mortified to find that he was actually getting aroused by this. He still didn't know what Sasuke was going to do to him, but even so he couldn't help but feel turned on by how dominating and forceful the taller man was.

His fear dispelled completely when Sasuke leaned in and traced his pierced tongue up the column of Naruto's quivering throat, tasting the blond's slightly damp skin. Whilst his one hand remained in Naruto's hair, pulling the strands painfully, the other traced down the blond's front. Rough fingers palmed Naruto's nipples through the thin material of his shirt, and Naruto let out a ragged groan.

"Sa-Sasuke," he gasped. Sasuke ignored him, latching his teeth onto Naruto's exposed throat and sinking his incisors into the tan flesh. Naruto yelped and then whimpered as Sasuke began to suck, bruising the skin whilst his wandering hand moved further down to dip underneath Naruto's shirt. One long pale finger traced the swirling tattoo around his navel, following it to the centre in a slow, teasing spiral that made Naruto's stomach twitch. Sasuke released his throat and nudged Naruto's collar aside with his nose, moving further down to the juncture of Naruto's throat and shoulder and proceeding to work on another angry hickey. His finger finished its circling journey and he splayed his hand out flat against Naruto's searing stomach, his thumb gently brushing over the skin.

"Oh my god," Naruto whimpered. This was fucking _hot_. Here he was, completely at Sasuke's mercy, with the man sucking on his throat and feeling him up against a bathroom wall! Naruto had never been more turned on in his entire existence.

Sasuke's hand dropped lower, sliding under the loose waistband of Naruto's shorts and boxers to brush over the blond's straining erection. He smirked into Naruto's neck when the fair-haired boy let out another moan, this one higher and needier than the previous ones had been. Sasuke wasn't normally one for randomly hooking up in public bathrooms, but how could he resist Naruto when he was doing things like showing Sasuke his stomach or laughing in that contagious fashion that only Naruto could pull off? The blond was addictive, and Sasuke wanted him. Needed him, even.

"You seem to be enjoying this," he growled in Naruto's ear, his teeth latching onto the ring in Naruto's tragus and tugging softly whilst his thumb swept over the weeping head of Naruto's dick. "You're already rock hard, Naruto."

Oh god, Naruto was positive he would come on the spot if Sasuke kept saying his name like that. He mouthed words but nothing came out except a noise of need whilst Sasuke teased the tip of his dick, sweeping the bead of precum over the head. His other hand left Naruto's hair at last and began to work on the buttons of the blond's shirt.

Sasuke was driving him crazy and he hadn't even kissed him yet! Naruto thought he would go insane with need if this continued like it was, so when Sasuke pulled away from his neck and began to lick and suck along his defined jaw line, Naruto tried to turn his head and make their lips meet. Sasuke pulled away though with a sadistic smirk, relishing in the needy whine that Naruto made.

"Weren't you listening the other day?" he murmured, finally getting Naruto's shirt open and ducking down to take one nipple into his mouth and suck it to hardness. As he released it, he flicked it roughly with his tongue. "No kissing for two weeks with your new piercing."

Naruto groaned loudly and threw his head back in frustration, hitting his head on the tiled wall and scrunching his eyes shut in frustration. "Sasuke, you fucking _bastard!_" he hissed. Sasuke had moved onto the other nipple and proceeded to decorate it with little teeth marks. His hand was still teasing the tip of Naruto's cock, making the blond's hips jerk upwards in search of more friction. He smirked when he retracted his hand and Naruto panted angrily, completely frustrated with the situation.

"I just want to play a little, Naruto," he growled, grabbing the blond's shorts and boxers and pushing them down far enough so that his erection sprang free. "Hmm, _you_ can't give oral sex, but _I_ can..."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You...? Right here?!" he floundered, but Sasuke was already dropping to his knees. The black-haired man grabbed the tan wrists dangling at Naruto's hips and pinned them to the wall, and then leaned forward and licked the glistening tip of the rigid cock jerking in front of him. Naruto felt his knees threatening to give way and pressed himself into the wall, groaning raggedly and straining against Sasuke's hold on his wrists weakly. He couldn't believe this was happening. He barely knew Sasuke! But it felt... right. He didn't think they were moving too fast. He wanted this so badly, and he knew Sasuke did too.

Sasuke's soft, shapely lips pursed over the head of his erection, mouthing it like the neck of a bottle for a moment and flicking his tongue teasingly into the slit. It was the first time Naruto had experienced what that devilish pierced tongue could do, and he trembled and writhed against the wall with needy whimpers.

"Oh god," he whispered, "Suck me, Sasuke." He couldn't believe he had been reduced to begging like a submissive little bitch. Sasuke was fucking bad for his health.

"Say please," Sasuke commanded, raking his teeth lightly over the mushroom head and dipping his tongue into Naruto's urethra again.

Naruto was beyond caring if he sounded whiny or needy. "_Please_, Sasuke!" he cried, his hips jerking forward of their own accord. "Suck my cock, _please!"_

"Hmm, that's better," the piercer rumbled in his dark voice that was dripping with sex, and then he finally obliged Naruto's pleas and took the blood-filled head into his hot mouth. Naruto yelled loudly and threw his head back, his face a perfect depiction of bliss. Sasuke's lips were wrapped around his dick so tightly and the heat of his mouth was driving Naruto _crazy_. The metal bar through the taller man's tongue was catching slightly on the sensitive flesh and provided a weird but utterly delicious combination of the cold metal and hot tongue as Sasuke began to steadily take Naruto into his mouth, inch by succulent inch.

"Oh god," Naruto moaned. He wanted to thread his fingers into Sasuke's hair and push that maddeningly soft mouth further down his dick, but Sasuke's hands were pinning his wrists to the wall hard enough that they were pinching the skin. He tried to thrust his hips forward, anything to get more of that heat surrounding him, but Sasuke just moved his head back with a wicked smirk that frustrated Naruto even further.

It was the first time Naruto had ever been sucked off by someone with a tongue piercing, and it showed because his reactions were extreme and exaggerated. Sasuke took as much of Naruto into his mouth as he could, pressing his nose to Naruto's pubic bone, and then slowly pulled off, sucking hard and dragging his tongue up the pulsing vein on the underside of Naruto's erection. The blond sucked in a deep breath, moaning and squirming. Sasuke knew what he was doing, that was for sure!

He chanced looking down and wished he hadn't; Sasuke was looking up at him as he sucked him off, his dark eyes glinting with seduction and mirth whilst his pink lips worked over the length of Naruto's erection. The sight nearly made Naruto come right there on the spot. His eyes rolled back in his head and he just succumbed to the incredible sensations Sasuke was giving him, too far gone to resist or concentrate properly.

Sasuke finally found a rhythm and began to slide his mouth up and down Naruto's length, maintaining a suction that was almost harsh and painful whilst his piercing completed the extreme situation as it dragged and flicked over veins and sensitive areas. It felt so good that Naruto felt lightheaded. His moans were escalating in volume and his chest was heaving with the need for oxygen to fuel his noises. Sasuke paused at the tip occasionally and nibbled on the thin slit with his front teeth, or pushed his piercing against it, making Naruto yell uncontrollably.

Sasuke knew Naruto was getting close when the blond's hips tensed and his unconscious thrusting got more jerky and arrhythmic. Naruto's eyes were closed at his face was damp with perspiration; his moans were echoing around the small bathroom. Nothing had ever looked or sounded sexier to Sasuke in that moment. The sight of the smaller blond succumbing to his ministrations was a power trip, and to top it off it was so fucking hot that Sasuke was hard pressed not to jerk himself off in that moment.

He felt Naruto give a particularly erratic thrust and decided to end it. Relaxing his throat muscles, he sank his mouth down over the entire length and fake-swallowed.

"Oh fuck!!" Naruto hollered. Sasuke felt triumph surge through him as creamy liquid spurted down his throat and landed on his tongue, streams and streams of the stuff that just kept on coming. Naruto was trembling as he came, his voice hoarse from shouting. Sasuke let of his wrists and held Naruto steady by his hips as he swallowed every drop of cum, lapping it up like a cat with cream.

When Naruto finally descended back down to Earth, Sasuke had tucked him back into his shorts and was washing his hands in the sink. Naruto blinked away the blurry shapes dancing in his vision. He had just been sucked off by one of the hottest men he had ever met. He had fantasised about situations like this for the past week but hadn't actually believed that anything would come of them. He would have pinched himself to check if he was dreaming, but had more than enough proof in the throbbing of his neck where Sasuke had bruised it, and the searing sensation in his scalp from having his hair pulled so roughly.

Sasuke finished washing his hands and turned away from the sink. His pale cheeks were slightly flushed and he was breathing heavily as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke grinned. A full blown, teeth-showing grin. It was so unexpected that Naruto could only stare for a moment.

Sasuke moved closer him, pressing Naruto back against the wall again. His body was firm and warm against Naruto's, and his lips were mere centimetres away as he locked eyes with Naruto. His breath fanned over Naruto's face, tinged with tobacco and alcohol.

"I really want to kiss you," Naruto whispered. The action of moving his lips caused them to brush ever so slightly against Sasuke's, a chance glancing of epidermises.

Sasuke's reply was to smirk. "Sorry, but rules are rules," he said in a low, husky voice. "What kind of professional would I be if I didn't obey my own rules?"

"You strike me more as the type to break rules than keep to them," Naruto replied. He could feel that Sasuke was hard as the man pressed more fully against him, his erection digging into Naruto's stomach. His neck was hurting a little from having to look up at Sasuke, but he hardly noticed it. "Besides," he went on, "You said yourself that my piercing is already healed."

Sasuke's smirk only widened. He pressed their foreheads together so that all Naruto could see was his midnight eyes, and growled, "Maybe I just enjoy playing with you then, Naruto."

The blond gasped as he felt Sasuke's hand moving near his crotch. He broke their gaze and glanced down, only to find that Sasuke was fishing his cell out of his pocket. The raven-haired man straightened up and flicked the device open, and typed in a number.

"Call me in a week," he said, flicking Naruto's phone shut again and then pushing it back into Naruto's pocket. "Maybe we can play some more."

And then he walked out, leaving Naruto flustered and gasping against the wall, and horny as hell once again.

* * *

Karin waved off another satisfied customer, who was now sporting a fetching set of spiderbites. Sasuke slumped down on one of the couches in the waiting area, looking thoroughly pissed off. He glared at the ceiling and tucked his arms behind his head, not caring that he was shirtless and thus giving Karin a good eyeful.

The redhead sighed and adjusted her glasses. "Has he still not called you?"

The glare she got was answer enough. Sasuke was in full brood mode, thanks to the lack of communication from a certain blond. It had been over three weeks since Sasuke and Naruto had hooked up, and Sasuke hadn't heard hide nor tail from the feisty fire-fighter. He wished he had taken Naruto's number as well as just giving the blond his own, but he had been so certain that Naruto would call him that he hadn't thought to take his number as well.

_Stupid, idiot blond._

What made it worse was that Sasuke was miserable. Normally if things didn't work out with his playthings, he brushed it off and found a new toy to mess around with. But now he felt a distinct lack of… _Naruto _in his life. He'd only met the blond on two separate occasions but already he was addicted to him. And it pissed him off.

Of course, he could just be crotchety because he had to do a Prince Albert that morning. As much as he loved men's penises, he did _not_ enjoy piercing them.

There was a flurry of movement outside the shop and then a loud bang as two customers strode through the door. Well, one was being dragged in by the other and fighting tooth and nail to get back out again. Sasuke saw the blond hair, tanned skin and black lip piercing on the one fighting to get away and sat up immediately.

The other, Kiba, stared at him for a moment, seemingly unperturbed by the wriggling blond in his arms.

"Dude, do you _ever_ wear a shirt?"

Sasuke just glared at him.

Karin cleared her throat. "Hello boys, nice to see you again."

Naruto had stopped wriggling but didn't look like he wanted to be there in the slightest. He refused to look at Sasuke, his face an interesting shade of red from all the struggling he had been doing, and possibly from embarrassment.

Kiba winked at Karin. "Hey there darling, we've come to get a bar put in Idiot's lip. His work is demanding it else they're gonna fire him."

"Okay then, Sasuke can do that for you," Karin agreed, pulling out her huge jewellery box and flashing a grin at Sasuke. He glared back at her with Shinigami eyes. Anyone other than Karin would have shrivelled up in a corner and started cutting themselves, the glower was that terrifying. As such, Karin just smirked and helped Kiba and Naruto pick out a short black labret bar.

Sasuke slouched into his booth and flopped down on his stool, making a mental note to kill Karin later. It was obvious that Naruto didn't want to be there, and was even ashamed that he hadn't called Sasuke. He was going to make this quick, not to mention painful for Naruto. He didn't care if he was acting like a malevolent bitch, he was pissed off and Naruto was available as a punching bag.

He glanced up as Naruto was shoved forcibly through the door by Kiba and Karin, clutching a plastic pot with his new labret bar in, and then the mischievous duo slammed the door shut behind him. Sasuke clenched his fists as he heard a key turning on the other side. That sneaky little bitch had locked them in!

They stared at each other for a few moments. Well, Sasuke glared and Naruto cowered. The blond rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and attempted to grin. "Hey there, Sasuke, long time no see."

Sasuke didn't say a word. He snatched the plastic tub from Naruto's hands and pointed at the examining table. The blond squeaked and scrambled up onto the surface and Sasuke proceeded to disinfect the labret bar. As much as he was angry right now, he was still going to do his job. He was just going to be a moody hormonal bitch while he did it.

He pulled on a pair of latex gloves and proceeded to change Naruto's piercing, taking care to stay out of Naruto's personal space and ensuring he caused maximum pain as he went about the process. To Naruto's credit, he didn't make any noises. He only winced and clenched his fingers, his large blue eyes looking at Sasuke with a hurt expression.

Sasuke was just screwing the ball onto the end of the labret bar when he suddenly blurted out, "Why didn't you call me?!"

Naruto stared at him, genuine shock written all over his face. Sasuke released his lip and crossed his arms in front of him, waiting for an answer.

"Are you joking?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke noticed that the shock had been replaced with anger. That amazing shade of blue in Naruto's eyes had darkened like storm clouds. "Are you fucking shitting me? Is this your idea of fun, screwing with my emotions like this?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, idiot?!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto grit his teeth in a very feral looking grimace. He stood up abruptly, advancing on Sasuke without seeming to care that the raven-haired man was a lot bigger than him. Sasuke held his ground, continuing to glare even when Naruto was right in his personal space and glaring up at him.

"I'm talking about that fake cell number you gave me, bastard!" Naruto hissed, shoving Sasuke's chest. Sasuke would have flown into a murderous rage right then, but Naruto's words stopped him from doing so.

"What? Don't be stupid, I gave you the right number!"

"No, it was too short! You gave me a dud cell number!" Naruto growled. He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through it, punching the buttons fierce enough that one of them cracked. He shoved the phone in Sasuke's face. "Look!"

Sasuke looked. And felt his stomach drop. Naruto was right. Sasuke had missed out the penultimate number when he was typing it in after their horny frenzy in the bathroom.

Well shit. Now he felt like an idiot.

Naruto was still angry though. "You know, if you didn't want to see me again you could have just walked out instead of giving me hope and giving me that fake number, you bastard! I genuinely thought you liked me you know! But I can see you really are just a sadistic dick who saw me as nothing more than a toy!"

Sasuke had had enough. He grabbed Naruto's wrist which was still up by his face from showing Sasuke the cell phone. He pulled, so that Naruto fell flush against him, and crushed their lips together in an angry, rough first kiss.

Naruto was so surprised that he dropped his cell phone. It landed on the floor with a smashing sound, but neither boy noticed as Sasuke pressed their lips together so forcefully that they could feel their teeth indenting the insides of their mouths. Naruto's hands shot up into Sasuke's hair, finding it to be surprisingly soft as he weaved his fingers into it. He wasn't sure whether he was trying to pull Sasuke away or hold him in place. The kiss felt so good, and he had wanted it for so fucking long, but he still didn't understand fully what was happening.

Coherent thoughts left him though when he felt the cool metal of Sasuke's tongue bar sliding across the crease of his lips. He parted them with a groan, too intoxicated with the proximity and Sasuke's scent to resist as the taller man thrust his tongue forcefully into his mouth, raking it over Naruto's own tongue as if telling it to behave or else. Their mouth piercings clinked together as Sasuke ravaged his mouth, alternating between exploring with his tongue and biting with his teeth until Naruto was whimpering and clutching to him, completely willing to comply.

Sasuke broke the kiss and pushed Naruto backwards. The blond squawked as he collided with the examining table and fell back on it, but didn't have a chance to complain as Sasuke moved between his legs and brought their lips back together in another searing, demanding kiss. The pale man's hands were fumbling with the hem of Naruto's vest, trying to find the end so that he could divest Naruto of the obstructive garment. He groaned in appreciation as he yanked the vest over Naruto's head, revealing the other man's tattoo and tanned skin for his admiration.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as the latex-gloved hands began to trace his chest. Their naked stomachs were pressed flush together, moulding to each other like parts of a jigsaw puzzle. Sasuke was grinding his crotch almost viciously into the fair-haired boy's, making them both shudder and groan with need. Both had forgotten what they had been mad at each other about. All that they could think of was getting as close to each other as possible.

Naruto was pushed back so that he was lying on the table, his legs hanging over the edge with Sasuke stood between them. The taller man loomed over Naruto as he began to work on the fastenings of their pants, frantically yanking at the buttons and zippers that blocked his way to Naruto. He kissed the blonde again, wondering why he had held out before – Naruto tasted like citrus fruits, and his tongue, whilst submitting to Sasuke's own, was cleverly teasing the nerve endings of Sasuke's mouth and driving the pale man wild.

They groaned with relief as Sasuke managed to undo their pants, relieving some of the pressure from their raging hard-ons. Sasuke freed their dicks from the confines of their boxers and pressed them flush against each other, the slickened heads slipping a little. Both boys groaned into each others mouths, swallowing the sounds that their counterpart made. Naruto's arms were splayed either side of his head as he felt Sasuke ravaging his body, and Sasuke grabbed his wrists and pinned them together with one hand above his head.

"Mine," Sasuke growled against the swollen red lips he was kissing, thrusting his hips forward and making both of them moan loudly as their dicks rubbed against each other.

"Sasuke… want you…" Naruto whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. This couldn't be real. He had already given up on the idea of ever hooking up with Sasuke. But here he was, splayed out on Sasuke's work table with his pants pulled down far enough to expose his ass, moaning like a wanton whore and begging Sasuke to fuck him.

Sasuke heard his plea and kissed him again harshly. "I'm gonna make you mine, Naruto," he groaned as he released their dicks and slid his hand around and underneath Naruto's ass. "I'm gonna make you scream, and you'll never want to be with anyone else ever again once I'm through with you."

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed tremulously, wincing a little when he felt a latex-gloved finger press inside him without warning. He had never bottomed for anyone before, and Sasuke realised this when Naruto clamped down hard on his intruding finger.

"Sorry," the pale man murmured, sliding his finger out. He straightened up a little and reached over to his desk, grabbing the Vaseline he usually kept for inserting stubborn jewellery. Still pinning Naruto's hands above his head, he set the tub on the table and unscrewed it with one hand, dipping his gloved fingers in and coating them with white jelly.

Naruto gasped at the cold sensation as Sasuke's finger slipped back inside him, this time lubricated with the Vaseline. It didn't hurt, but it felt very strange. He forced himself to relax, trying to loosen up so that Sasuke could continue. The bigger man was kissing him again, probably to distract him. Naruto focused on the feel of Sasuke's tongue piercing dragging across his teeth and the heated gasps Sasuke was breathing into his mouth. He felt Sasuke's finger slide in deeper as he relaxed, and shuddered with anticipation as the finger began caressing his inner walls, probing and searching and coaxing him to relax.

They continued to kiss messily, rutting against each other as Sasuke pumped his finger in and out of Naruto's ass, hooking and twisting it so as to spread Naruto's passage a little bit. When a second finger pressed in, Naruto stiffened momentarily but then let out a ragged moan as Sasuke scissored them and then managed to glance over his prostate.

"Heh, there we go," Sasuke murmured, more to himself than to Naruto. Very carefully, guessing that Naruto's prostate had never been stimulated before and thus was probably quite sensitive, he stroked the tips of his fingers over the gland. The result was impressive. Naruto arched his back like a cat, writhing underneath Sasuke and begging him to do it again. Sasuke obliged, this time a little more firmly, and swallowed Naruto's cries as he kissed the panting, groaning boy beneath him. When he added a third finger, Naruto barely noticed beyond the sensations of his inner gland being pressed and stroked. He had unconsciously started to thrust himself onto the fingers as Sasuke pumped them in and out. His pink erection was bobbing against his stomach as Sasuke's thicker one grinded against it.

Sasuke couldn't wait any longer. Deeming Naruto stretched enough, he withdrew his fingers and fumbled around in his pants which were still around his mid-thighs, finally releasing Naruto's wrists when he found a condom and ripped it open. He rolled it down onto his dick quickly, and Naruto sat up a little, bracing his weight on his arms. Sasuke leaned down and kissed him more gently, their tongues gliding together and tasting rather than fighting.

"Do it," Naruto groaned as Sasuke rubbed his dick between Naruto's cheeks, grazing it over the twitching hole. Even when they were on the verge of fucking, Sasuke still teased him!

Sasuke grinned wickedly, another smile that caught Naruto off guard, and then the black-haired man lined his cock up and pushed in. Naruto's head fell back and his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to relax. Sasuke was really thick and was spreading him much more than his fingers had done. But the pale man took it slowly, rotating his hips a little as he pushed in, until his hips were pressed flush against Naruto's tanned ass.

"Open your eyes," he murmured, kissing Naruto's forehead in what could have been seen as a tender gesture. He smiled as Naruto opened his eyes to slits of baby blue, before widening them as he saw the expression on Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke," he gasped. The man smirked and hooked his teeth on Naruto's labret bar, tugging it gently. He hooked his elbows under Naruto's knees and pulled the blond's tan legs up a little, pushing his dick deeper into the smaller man. Naruto's mouth was open, showing rows of straight white teeth as he panted heavily. They were coated in a sheen of sweat and their bangs were sticking to their faces, but neither man cared. All they wanted was to stay like this forever, kissing and fucking and staring into each other's eyes. They barely knew each other, but it didn't feel like it. Sasuke wasn't one to believe in fate, but he couldn't help but think that Naruto had been destined to walk into the shop that day on a dare. That they were meant to meet.

But he could think about that later. Right now, his dick was in Naruto's ass. He kissed the blond again, more fiercely, and drew out to the tip before thrusting back in powerfully. The sound Naruto made must have carried out into the shop, but neither of them noticed or cared as Sasuke began a strong, forceful thrusting rhythm, pounding deep into the delicious blond and making slapping noises as he drove into the hilt again and again. Naruto had started up a constant melodic stream of moans and his arms were trembling as they tried to hold him up. His dick was slapping against their stomachs, smearing precum on their skin, and his hair was swishing and flicking in rhythm with Sasuke's thrusts.

"Oh… shit… fucking hell!" Naruto cried. He wanted to close his eyes but didn't want to stop looking into those amazing dark orbs that were staring back at him, clouded with a red haze of lust. He settled for letting his eyelids drop to half mast, his moans getting louder and hoarser as the pressure began to build in his gut.

Sasuke was in two types of heaven; there was the heaven of pounding into Naruto's tight, virgin ass, and the heaven of looking into those darkened, cloudy blue eyes. He didn't want either to end. He noticed Naruto's arms threatening to give and let go of the blond's knees. Still thrusting, he managed to get one of Naruto's legs out of his jeans and then encouraged the blonde to wrap his legs around Sasuke's waist. When Naruto did so, Sasuke embraced him around his chest and pulled him up into a sitting position so that their naked chests were pressed flush together, impaling Naruto onto his dick at a different angle.

"Wrap your arms around me," he growled in Naruto's ear, and strong tan arms encircled his shoulders. He planted his feet firmly on the ground, and then began to thrust upwards into Naruto's tight heat, this time knocking the blond's prostate as he did so.

"Oh _shit_!" Naruto screamed, burying his face in Sasuke's neck in an attempt to muffle himself a little bit. The coil of pleasure in his stomach was white hot now and he hadn't even touched his dick. He thought he was going to come any minute now!

"Fuck Naruto, you're so fucking _tight_," Sasuke grunted. He wanted to last longer but Naruto's ass was squeezing him really tight and it was getting harder and harder to hold off his orgasm.

"Sasuke, I'm gonna…" Naruto groaned, rolling his hips in desperate search of more friction, more stimulation of that gland inside him.

"Do it, Naruto! Come for me now!"

"Oh FUCK SASUKE!" Naruto came, hard. He shuddered and jerked as ribbons of cum splashed out onto their stomachs, and Sasuke swore as the blond clamped down hard on his dick. It pushed him over the edge and with a final desperate thrust up into that tight heat, he filled the condom with a long, ragged moan.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered into his shoulder. They were both trembling. "Fucking… shit, I really like you Sasuke."

The pale man was too exhausted to feel shocked by this confession. "Idiot," he gasped, nuzzling Naruto's damp locks. _Me too._

* * *

Outside the door, Kiba and Karin high-fived.

"Mission accomplished," Karin said with a grin.

"Maybe they'll stop bitching to us now and just fuck each other senseless all the time," Kiba laughed.

"So," Karin said as they walked away from the door, where they could hear breathless murmurs and gasps following the screaming they had heard. "Can I interest you in a complimentary piercing?"

**-END-**

* * *

_Does KibaKarin fanfiction exist? If not, I officially claim coinage of that pairing! XD  
And before you say anything, Phoenixandashes, yes, I know I am going to hell. And I will drag my smutty fanfictions down with me!!_

_Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review :)_

_**EDIT: **Holy shit guys! I didn't think the response would be this... DRAMATIC XD It's not even been up 24 hours and already this story has like 70 faves! Thank you so much everyone, I really appreciate it! I clearly underestimated the power (and sheer size) of the SasuNaruSasu fandom XD  
**EDIT EDIT: **Why do people keep alerting this story? XD It's a one shot guys, there isn't going to be any more added to it! XD  
_


End file.
